My First Love
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Chapter 2 apdet! Kenapa semuanya menangis? Sebenarnya siapa yang telah meninggal? Ukitake atau Toushiro? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua Hikari ! tapi dipublish bareng sama Fanfic pertamanya Hikari. Gomen kalu banyak kesalahan dan agak membingungkan. Buat yang udah baca diharuskan review, apapun bentuknya terserah. Pokoknya bisa bikin Hikari menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi (Hikari masih pemula). Sekian dari Hikari, selamat menikmati

* * *

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Pairing : UkitakeUnohana. Slight HitsuHina

* * *

**My First Love**

' Hidupmu tinggal 1 bulan lagi Ukitake. Tetapi, jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama, aku akan mencarikan hati yang cocok dengan tubuhmu '

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ukitake, kalimat yang kemarin dikatakan Dokter Isane, dokter pribadinya. Ukitake sudah memberi tahukan hal ini kepada keluarganya. Ibunya pingsan saat mendengarkan kabar tersebut. Adiknya, Toushiro hanya dapat menangis mendengar bahwa hidup kakaknya tinggal 1 bulan lagi. Hanya ayahnya saja yang tegar mendengar berita itu dan selalu menghibur Ukitake.

" Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata dokter itu ya Ukitake? " tanya Byakuya yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. Byakuya adalah seorang ayah yang selalu membesarkan hati Ukitake saat Ukitake sedang kritis. Meskipun Byakuya adalah pemilik Perusahaan Samui, perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang. Tetapi, Byakuya tidak pernah lepas meperhatikan kedua putranya, Ukitake dan Toushiro.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melupakan vonis dokter itu " jawab Ukitake sambil menunduk. Sebenarnya umur Ukitake sudah 27 tahun, wajahnya sangat tampan dan dia adalah manajer di perusahaan ayahnya. Hal itulah yang membuat banyak wanita yang mngejarnya. Sudah banyak tawaran dari relasi bisnis Byakuya yang menginginkan Ukitake menjadi menantunya. Tetapi, ayahnya selalu menolak dengan lembut semua tawaran tersebut. Karena Byakuya tahu bahwa anak sulungnya ini memiliki cinta pertama yang sangat sulit dia lupakan, yaitu sahabat Ukitake pada saat menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tetapi, wanita itu tiba-tiba pindah keluar negeri tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun. Ukitake yang ditinggal hanya bisa menunggu wanita itu dan berharap wanita itu mencintainya.

" Tenanglah Ukitake, tadi Dokter Isane memberi tahukan sebuah kabar gembira bahwa dia telah menemukan hati yang cocok dengan tubuhmu. " Kata Byakuya gembira. Sontak Ukitake yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memandang wajah Byakuya tidak percaya

" Be .. Benarkah itu yah? Hati siapa yang cocok dengan tubuhku? " tanya Ukitake ingin memastikan siapa seseorang yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan hatinya untuk dia.

" Dia adalah adikmu sendiri Ukitake, Toushiro bersikeras ingin menyumbangkan hatinya untukmu. Dia tidak rela kakak yang disayanginya meninggalkan dia secepat ini. "

Ukitake yang mendengar hal tersebut bergegas meninggalkan gazebo, tempat dia dan ayahnya bercakap-cakap menuju ke kamar Toushiro di lantai 2. Byakuya yang melihat tersebut tidak menahannya dan membiarkan dia mendatangi adiknya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

" Toushiro. " seru Ukitake sambil memasuki kamar Toushiro. Sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak memanggil adiknya itu. Tapi apalah dayanya jika dirinya adalah seseorang yang penyakitan yang tidak bisa berteriak seperti orang-orang sehat pada umumnya.

" Momo-chan, sudah dulu ya.. sepertinya Nii-sama memanggilku . Konbanwa. " Kata Toushiro sambil menutup telepon yang dari tadi dipakainya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, Hinamori Momo.

" Ada apa Nii-sama? Sepertinya ada yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan " tanya Toushiro dengan nada heran. Karena Ukitake sangat jarang menemui Toushiro di kamarnya. Jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, biasanya Ukitake menyampaikan pada saat keluarga mereka sedang berkumpul. Yaitu pada saat makan malam atau saat mereka sedang sarapan.

" Apakah benar kau telah bersedia menyumbangkan hatimu untukku Toushiro? "

Toushiro yang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum. Setelah dia dan ayahnya menandatangani surat pernyataan yang berisi bahwa dia dan ayahnya telah menyetujui operasi, ayahnya telah memperingatkan dia bahwa kakaknya mungin akan menolak operasi itu dan membatalkannya.

" Sudahlah Nii-sama, kau tidak usah meributkan hal itu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk menjalani operasi yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. " pinta Toushiro pada kakaknya itu dengan lembut. Ukitake yang mendengar perkataan adiknya itu ingin melawan, tetapi seolah ada sihir yang terkandung dalam kata-kata Toushiro yang membuat dirinya patuh kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

' Cih.. aku memang lemah terhadap kata-kata adikku itu. ' maki Ukitake dalam hati. Setiap adiknya memiliki permintaan dan mengatakannya dalam suara yang lembut. Ukitake selalu tidak bisa menolaknya dan menuruti apa permintaan adiknya itu. Mungkin memang itulah kelemahan terbesar Ukitake.

2 hari kemudian

" Ukitake, besok jam 8 kau akan melakukan operasi transplantasi hati dengan Toushiro. Dokter yang akan menanganimu adalah Dokter Retsu, dia adalah dokter terbaik di Jepang. Malam ini kau dan Toushiro harus menginap di Rumah Sakit untuk memastikan kalian siap mengikuti operasi tersebut. " kata Dokter Isane mengingatkan Ukitake sambil memperiksa keadaan Ukitake.

' Retsu? Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar. ' Gumam Ukitake dalam hati seraya mengingat nama yang tidak asing lagi didengarnya itu.

" Baiklah Ukitake, sepertinya tubuhmu sudah siap menjalankan operasi. Malam ini persiapkan mentalmu. Aku akan ke ruanganku sekarang. Konbanwa. " pamit Dokter Isane sambil meninggalkan Ukitake. Ukitake yang ditinggal Dokter Isane segera memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

" Isane, bagaimana persiapan Ukitake? " tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang menyambut Isane dalam ruangannya.

" Oh, kau .. Mengagetkan saja kau ini. Sepertinya dia dan adiknya sudah siap menjalankan operasi, dokter. " lapor Isane pada dokter yang akan menangani operasi Samui bersaudara itu.

" Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan peralatan untuk besok " kata dokter itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Isane.

" Tunggu dulu! " kata Isane sambil menarik tangan dokter cantik itu.

" Ada apa Isane? " tanya wanita itu heran dan menghentikan langkahnya.

" Dokter, sebaiknya kau memberi tahukan identitasmu pada Ukitake. Aku tahu selama ini kau ingin menemuinya, kau kira aku tidak tahu setiap Ukitake ke Rumah Sakit ini diam-diam kau selau memperhatikannya dari jauh? Aku tahu selama ini kau mencintainya dan kau rela tidak menikah karena dia. "

Wanita yang bernama Dokter Retsu itu itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat mendengar perekataan rekan sesama dokternya. Perkataan Isane tadi memang benar. Di usianya yang telah manginjak 26 tahun ini, dia belum menikah. Padahal dia dikaruniai fisik yang sangat sempurna, otak yang sangat cerdas dan memiliki karir yang sangat cemerlang. Sudah banyak laki-laki yang melamarnya, tetapi selalu dia tolak. Karena, selama ini ada seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya. Yaitu cinta pertamanya, Ukitake Samui. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu saat dia berusia 18 tahun.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Universitas Karakura adalah universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Semua orang kaya memasukkan anak mereka untuk mengenyam pendidikan di universitas itu. Tidak terkecuali keluarga Samui yang notabene adalah keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Pemuda tampan yang berasal dari keluarga Samui yang masuk ke Universitas Karakura bernama Ukitake Samui. Saat hari pertama masuk ke universitas itu dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik yang sedang mengambil tasnya yang sedang jatuh.

BRAAKK!!

" Aduh! " keluh perempuan cantik itu karena dia terjatuh dan kakinya terluka.

" Ma.. Maafkan aku nona " kata Ukitake lembut seraya menarik tangan perempuan itu untuk membantunya bangun.

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bangun... Kakiku terluka " kata perempuan itu sambil mengaduh.

" Oh... Kalau begitu. Sebaiknya "

Hupp...

Muka perempuan itu merah padam, dia sangat malu karena saat hari pertamanya masuk kuliah dia malah digendong ala ' bridal style ' oleh pemuda tampan yang baru saja dia kenal.

" Jangan protes, kau diam saja. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS " kata Ukitake pelan. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perempuan itu heran saat digendong Ukitake. Yaitu, meskipun mereka melewati banyak senior kampus yang melihat dan sebagian besar terbelalak melihat kejadian di pagi hari itu. Tidak ada SATUpun senior yang mengejek mereka.

Setelah kakinya selesai diobati, perempuan yang cantik itu mendekati Ukitake yang telah menolongnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu. Boleh tahu siapa namamu? " tanya perempuan itu sopan seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku yang telah melukaimu. Namaku Ukitake Samui. Kalau kau? " tanya Ukitake sambil membalas uluran tangan perempuan itu.

" Unohana Retsu. Kalau kau mau panggil saja aku Hana-chan. " jawab Unohana sambil tersenyum. Dia baru sadar, karena Ukitake adalah seorang Samui makanya semua orang tidak ada yang berani mengejeknya saat menggendong Unohana. Tetapi entah mengapa, saat digendong Ukitake, Unohana merasa damai dan telah lama mengenal Ukitake. Karena itulah dia memperbolehkan Ukitake memanggil nama kecilnya.

" Hana-chan, baiklah. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Take-chan " Kata Ukitake sambil memperhatikan Unohana dengan seksama. Sangat cantik dan anggun, itulah aura yang diperlihatkan oleh Unohana.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

" Sudahlah Isane, ada waktunya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan operasi yang akan menyelamatkan cinta pertamaku dari tangan kematian. Konbanwa. " pamit Unohana seraya meninggalkan Isane yang bengong.

Setelah keluar dari Ruangan Isane, langkah Unohana tidak menuju ke ruang operasi yang akan digunakannya besok. Melainkan menuju kamar yang berisi pasien yang akan dia operasi. Pelan-pelan dia memasuki kamar yang gelap itu. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang dia cintai sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya dan dia pun mendekati pria itu.

" Take-chan, maafkan aku atas kejadian yang telah aku lakukan dulu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu. Tapi orang tuakulah yang menyuruhku " gumam Unohana sambil mengecup bibir Ukirake perlahan. " Tidurlah dengan nyenyak pangeranku " kata Unohana seraya membetulkan selimut Ukitake kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

' Sepertinya tadi malam aku memimpikan wanita itu ' gumam Ukitake dalam hati saat dia bangun di pagi hari.

" Ukitake, bersiap-siaplah. Sudah waktunya " kata ayahnya mengingatkan Ukitake. Otomatis Ukitake melihat jam yang berada di sampingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 15 menit.

Sekarang, Ukitake melihat orang-orang yang dia sayangi didepan ruang operasi. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Ichigo bawahannya yang sangat setia dengan dia dan kekasih adiknya, Hinamori Momo. Memang hebat adiknya itu, masih SMA tetapi sudah mendapatkan kekasih secantik Momo. Toushiro sendiri sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya yang didorong oleh beberapa perawat. Sekilas Ukitake juga melihat Dokter yang akan menanganinya. Dokter Retsu, sebagian mukanya sudah ditutup oleh masker dan kepalanya juga tertutup oleh masker kepala. Tapi, saat memandang matanya, Ukitake merasa dia sering melihat mata itu. Entah dimana.

Di ruang Operasi …

Tiiit …

Terdengar suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi, menandakan salah satu jantung dari Samui bersaudara itu tidak berdetak lagi.

" Dokter.. Dokter.. Jantungnya berhenti! " seru salah satu perawat.

To be continued

: Hyaa!!!!! Kok gaje lagi jadinya *mukul kepala pake palu sampe berdarah*

Toushiro : Dasar author gila! Masa bapak gue Byakuya? Ibu gue siapa?

: Ibu? Noh, tanya ama bapak lo sendiri *dibekuin Hyourinmaru*.

Byakuya : Mengenai istri saya di sini, profilnya ada di bawah. Dan di sini saya, Toushiro dan Ukitake marganya sama yaitu Samui yang artinya dingin. Kata si author itu dibikin gara-gara kami bertiga sama-sama dingin. Dan umur saya disini dibikin lebih tua dari Ukitake mengingat saya adalah bapaknya.

Nama : Samui Yuki

Status : istri Byakuya (hanya diFanFic ini, kalo beneran aku ga rela Byakuya kawin ama dia) *ditendang Yuki*

Wujud : Wanita, warna rambutnya sama seperti Ukitake ama Toushiro dan rambutnya selalu dikepang kemudian dicepol. Tinggi 10 cm lebih pendek dari Byakuya. Meski sudah tua, belum ada kerutan diwajahnya karena rajin berolah raga.

: hyaa! Udah ada Shiro ada Byakuya! Serasa lagi di surga *pingsan*

Hinamori : kata author endingnya boleh ditebak. Siapa yang meninggal? Shiro-chan atau Ukitake? Atau kedua-duanya yang malah meninggal? Atau mungkin mereka berdua selamat dari kematian?. Silahkan ditebak saja. Tapi ga rela klo yang mati Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya : Momo sayaaaaang. Baik deh, mojok yuukk *narik Momo*

: Lah, malah mojok , toloong doonk *tweety eyes*

Byakuya : Iya.. iya.. Buat para senpai yang udah baca diharapkan mengklik tombol ijo-ijo dibawah ini kemudian mengetik review yang dapat membuat author baru yang stres ini menjadi lebih baik.

: Review yaaa .....


	2. Chapter 2

Huwaa. Gomenasai semuanya! Hika banyak ulangan jadi lambat banget apdetnya! Ini juga ngerjainnya buru-buru dan nekat banget karena besoknya Hika ada ulangan *tidak patut untuk dicontoh*. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan.

* * *

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: Unohana x Ukitake. Slight Toushiro x Momo**

**My First Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Di depan Ruang Operasi, terlihat Hinamori sedang berjalan mondar-mandir . Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Kemudian dia berhenti berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia di depan ruang operasi. Berseberangan dengan bangku yang telah diduduki terlebih dahulu oleh orang tua Toushiro. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa, semenjak Toushiro memasuki ruang operasi dia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk. Firasat yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

"Momo-chan, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Yuki lembut ketika melihat Hinamori menangis.

Hinamori yang mulai menyadari air matanya telah mengalir mencoba menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. "tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Momo baik-baik saja." jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Tetapi Yuki tidak bisa tertipu, dia mendekati Hinamori dan membantu Hinamori menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangannya. "Momo-chan.. jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah sekarang. Jangan kau pendam perasaanmu." Kata Yuki lembut sembari memeluk Hinamori dan menenangkan gadis tersebut.

Hinamori yang merasakan kehangatan Yuki mulai menangis lagi. Air mata yang semula ditahannyapun mulai mengalir. "Maaf kaa-san, Momo sudah tidak tahan. Momo sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Shiro-chan sekarang. Momo merasakan firasat yang sangat aneh. Momo merasa Shiro-chan akan pergi meninggalkan Momo" jawab Hinamori sesenggukan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yuki.

Yuki yang mendengar curahan hati Hinamori, mencoba menenangkan Hinamori. Dia membelai rambut Hinamori dengan lembut dan berkata, "Momo-chan.. Kaa-san juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Kaa-san juga merasakan suatu firasat bahwa Shiro-chan dan Take-chan akan pergi meninggalkan kaa-san. Tetapi kaa-san berusaha tabah menghadapi semua itu. Kaa-san hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa supaya mereka berdua selamat dari operasi itu.".

Mendengar jawaban Yuki, Hinamori segera melepas pelukan Yuki. Dia baru sadar, tidak ada gunanya dia menangis. Setelah mulai merasa tenang, dia berkata kepada Yuki,"Maafkan Momo kaa-san.. Mungkin tadi Momo tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sehingga Momo hanya bisa menangis. Sekarang Momo ingin berdoa, Momo ingin Shiro-chan dan Nii-sama sembuh."

Yuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinamori tersebut. Dan dia segera kembali ke samping Byakuya ketika melihat Momo mulai berdoa. Byakuya yang melihat istrinya kembali berada di sampingnya, mulai menggenggam tagan istrinya yang sangat lembut itu. Meskipun istrinya terlihat tenang dan tabah saat menenangkan Hinamori. Byakuya tahu, sebenarnya Yuki juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang telah dialami Hinamori. Dan dia mengenggam tangan Yuki untuk menenangkannya juga. Yuki yang merasakan tangan Byakuya hanya dapat memandang suaminya dan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu dan duduk dalam kebisuan. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu operasi terbuka dan Dokter Retsu keluar ruang operasi dengan wajah yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Byakuya, Yuki dan Hinamori yang melihat Dokter Retsu keluar ruangan operasi segera mendekati dokter itu. Dan mereka mulai menanyakan bagaimana hasil operasi yang telah dijalani oleh Ukitake dan Toushiro.

Semula Dokter Retsu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin Dokter Retsu belum siap mengatakan hasil operasi tersebut kepada mereka bertiga. Setelah beberapa kali didesak oleh Hinamori yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Toushiro. Dokter Retsu membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan mulai angkat bicara. Dia mengatakan hasil operasi yang telah dijalani Toushiro dan Ukitake. Ketika mendengar hasil tersebut, sontak Hinamori dan Yuki menangis. Sedangkan Byakuya terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Keluarga Samui, Unohana mohon diri untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Wajahnya mempelihatkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Dia tidak meyadari bahwa Byakuya memperhatikannya semenjak dirinya membuka maskernya. Byakuya memperhatikan Unohana bukan karena Unohana terlihat sangat cantik meskipun kelelahan. Tetapi karena wajah Unohana sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai Ukitake, Cinta Pertama Ukitake. Sebenarnya Byakuya sangat ingin menahan Dokter Retsu dan berbicara dengan Dokter Retsu saat menyadari hal tersebut. Tetapi ketika melihat istrinya dan Hinamori mesih menangis. Dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan mengajak istrinya pulang ke rumah. Untuk menenangkan istrinya dan istirahat karena mereka telah lama menunggu di depan Ruang Operasi. Dan dia juga mengajak Hinamori untuk menginap di rumahnya dan tidur di kamar Toushiro.

Setelah meninggalkan keluarga Samui di depan Ruang Operasi, Unohana bergegas menuju ruangannya. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dia melihat Isane telah berada di dalamnya. Sebelum operasi Unohana memang telah meminta Isane untuk menunggunya di ruangannya. Isane yang menyadari kedatangan Unohana segera mendekati sahabatnya tersebut. Dia sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Unohana memeluknya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan baju yang berada di dalam jubah dokternya basah.

"Hana-san, apakah kau menangis? Mengapa kau menangis Hana-san? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana hasil operasi tadi?" tanya Isane bertubi-tubi. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya dan penasaran dengan apa yang telah membuat Unohana menangis. Unohana yang mendengar pertanyaan Isane tidak bisa menjawab. Tangisannya semakin keras dan dia tetap memeluk Isane. Isanepun segera membelai punggung Unohana dan mencoba menenangkannya ketika melihat reaksi Unohana terhadap pertanyaannya.

To Be Continued

Bersambung

* * *

**Hika**: Pendek yaa? Gaje? Gomen kalo gitu *ditendang readers*. Kejelasanya kematian bakal ada di chap 3. Di chap ini Momo udah manggil Yuki 'kaa-san'. Marga Unohana di sini Retsu, jadi namanya itu Retsu Unohana. Terus gomen juga Ukitake, Unohana sama Toushiro hampir ga muncul di chap ini. Mereka kan lagi operasi. Sekarang bales review, meskipun sebenarnya review udah masuk inbox masing-masing. Hika cuma takut ada review yang belum Hika bales.

**Ruise Vein Cort**: Hontou ni arigatou. Ini udah apdet kok. Yang mati? Kira-kira siapa? *ditabok*

**Kazu-chan**: Yang mati? Kira-kira siapa? *ditendang balik*

**Namie Amalia**: Hyaa.. Makasih! *meluk-meluk Namie*

**Jess Kuchiki**: Makasih atas penjelasannya, itu sangat membantu. Yuki jadi istri Byakkun gara-gara ga ada chara perempuan di Bleach yang rambutnya sama kaya Ukitake dan Shiro-chan. Kalo Hisana jadi istri Byakkun kan aneh. Orang ruanya punya rambut warna item, sedangkan anaknya putih. Anak haram dong! *diuber Ukitake + Shiro-chan*. Yang mati? Tunggu tanggal mainnya *ditendang*

**Binbin**: Ga rela Ukitake ama Shiro-chan mati? Kan masih ada Byakkun. *Diuber Ukitake + Toushiro FC*

**Mss Dhyta**: Arigatou mss. Ga pengen dua-duanya mati? Hmm..

**Quinsi Vinsis**: Nama Ukitake jadi Samui Ukitake bukan jadi Samui Juushirou itu karena kalo namanya Juushiro ntar readers jadi bingung. Otomatis kan Toushiro ama Juushiro nama kecilnya sama yaitu Shiro-chan. Lagipula Juushiro Ukitake lebih dikenal dengan nama Ukitake daripada Juushiro. Hitsu tinggal nama doang kalo cangkok hati? Ga selalu seperti itu karena menurut buku yang saya baca. Hati itu masih bisa tumbuh kalo udah ditranspalantasi. Lagipula yang menentukan kematian di sini kan Authornya *Ditabok Quinsi*

**Yohna**: Ukitake jangan mati? Toushiro juga? Setelah baca chap 2 menurutmu gimana?

**Chizu**: Ini udah apdet. Jangan mati? Mati aja deh *digorok Chizu*

**Anne**: ga sabar ya? Ini udah apdet

**Hika**: pertanyaan masih seperti kemarin. Siapa yang bakal mati? Siapa?? *ditabok readers*. Oh iya, menurut semua yang udah baca FanFic ini. Menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi ortunya Unohana? OC atau chara Bleach? Manurut kalian siapa? Jawab yaa.. WAJIB. Buat ngejawab klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini!


End file.
